Shadowed Fortune
by Tears-Of-A-Marionette
Summary: Bella's non- responsive state after Edward leaves scares Charlie and he calls the only person he believes can help, Seras her cousin. But with the threat of Victoria looming can Seras save Bella? But what happens when Victoria sees Seras as a potentially gifted Vampire, will Seras survive? and what does the Volturi have to do with it? R&R First Twi fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

Shadowed Fortune

Chapter 1: New arrival

Bella's POV

It had been 2 months since Edward had left, two months since I was left in the forest my heart broken and with no sense of direction. Two months since I last felt alive or had something worth living for.

Ever since Sam brought me home I was nothing but a shell sitting in front of my open window, watching as people walked by and the weeks passed. I knew Charlie was frightened by my new hollowed self, I could see it in his eyes when he left food I barely ate. Food meant little to me anymore and my appetite was gone. What little I ate tasted like dirt in my mouth, like my sorrow had taken all the flavour of life away and left nothing but a bitter taste.

I saw Charlie's sleep deprived eyes every time he woke me up from the nightmares that haunted my mind. The nightmares of Victoria finally finishing me off and my family, or the ones where James wasn't really dead. But the worst of them were the ones of Edward leaving me all alone, the ones where I grew old and frail and he stayed the same young beautiful self. Though most of the times when I allowed myself to feel I would feel the guilt of worrying Charlie and keeping him up at night trying to save what was left of my poisonous mind. It was a daunting task for a person who knew so little of what had actually occurred.

I knew Charlie was becoming desperate, he had mentioned of me moving back with Renee in Jacksonville but I kept persisting 'Forks is my home dad, I can't leave it' I kept saying to him every time he kept trying to persuade me to move in with Renee. Instead Charlie was now calling up one of my oldest friends from Phoenix Seras Pavrelle. But she wasn't just my friend but also my cousin, Charlie's sister's daughter to be précised. I hadn't seen nor talked to her since moving to Forks. Both of our schedules had been so busy and with the Cullen drama I never had any spare time to myself.

But I knew if Seras came here she would be in the same amount of danger that Charlie was unaware of. I knew from Charlie's expression that he had convinced his sister to let Seras stay until she graduated, that was the deal of her coming was also to finish her education. With Seras coming I could not let myself continue to be this fragile, broken girl if my family was in danger of Victoria.

I had to keep them safe and with my last breath I will.

Seras POV

It had been a full year since I had seen Bella, I knew from Uncle Charlie's description Bella was in desperate need of help. Hearing what the Cullen's did made me contempt with rage for them, for what they had done to my cousin. I knew Bella wasn't the type to be thought of as something you could fix up. Implying you could fix her was one of the biggest insults you could ever say to her. Bella was always a quiet girl that kept to herself often and only ever opened up if there was a big deal of trust within the relationship she had with others. I felt privileged to be one of those people who truly knew her without her protective mask on.

Getting off the plane I saw Uncle Charlie's grey and thinning face from the lack of sleep he had endured. He gave me a small smile before taking my luggage and placing it in the car before we were both in and driving to my new home of Forks. Forks was a miserable town, you could tell by the lack of population and sunny weather. The town was under a constant ray of clouds and the days were so cold, fashionable clothing wasn't an option anymore. Not that I was really a materialistic type of girl, but it was just better having a wider range of options to choose from.

"Now Seras, Bella's been through a lot so don't act surprise if she isn't her usual down to earth self" Charlie said in a low voice as we pulled into the house as rain poured down on the car. Raising my jacket I opened the door fast before running to the opened door and out of the rain. Bella stood in the middle of the hallway. Her hair was limb and lifeless, her face was paler then usual and looked to be getting a grey tinge to it and her eyes showed little life within them. All in all Bella looked terrible, and I was here to change that.

"Oh honey" I whispered before walking and putting my arms around her frail thin frame, I was afraid if I held her any tighter she would crack and break within my hands. I felt her head land softly on my shoulder before sobs wrecked through her body, you could almost hear the rattling of her bones from the pressure. "That's it Bella, let it all out" I said rubbing my hands up and down her back in comfort. I could almost feel ever bone in her body she was that thin. After a while her tears subsided until there was nothing but little hick ups that vibrated from her chest.

"I'm glade your hear Seras, no one here understands me like you do" she whispered through pale lips while taking a step back and whipping her eyes. "Why don't you help me get my things up stairs and then we will talk about everything" I said while grabbing my large suitcase that Uncle Charlie had left besides me during our emotional reunion. Bella nodded her head before lifting one of the other smaller suitcases before moving it into the spare bedroom Uncle Charlie had put together at such short notice. After dumping the cases on the floor Bella and I both sat on either sides of the bed.

Taking a deep breath I turned to Bella, staring deeply into her emotionless eyes "So what happened to leave you in such a state" She looked guarded, her face hardening up for a moment before opening her mouth. "He left me and that's about it" she whispered without care or effort, as I sat there giving her a look "Why did he leave" "He didn't want me anymore" I sat there looking at her with calculating eyes, I knew she was keeping something from me, like seriously what family just gets up and leaves without reason. Something had to have happened and Bella was reluctant to tell me.

"Bella, cut the crap and tell me what happened, every little detail no matter how minuscule it is" she looked shocked and a little taken back by my forcefulness. But this was my cousin, of course I was going to be forceful if it meant that I was going to get her back to her life then so be it. It took her a moment as if she was debating with herself to tell me or not before a look of determination entered her eyes.

Bella's POV

When Seras turned forceful and demanded about what happened with the Cullen's I froze. How do you tell your cousin that all the fairy tales and horror stories weren't just stories but also your own life. I was debating on the safety of telling Seras, I knew from Edward that the Volturi were against humans knowing about their existence but I also knew that with Seras not knowing she could fall prey to Victoria, if and when she decided to take her revenge for her fallen mate James. It had been so long since I had seen Seras, her long and thick black hair almost covering her wide doe emerald eyes that held sharp intellect and determination along with her ivory skin. The last thing I wanted to see on her face was the horror of my life and the horrors that made up that story. But Seras was a strong woman who lived by the code of loyalty and with that I had made my decision.

Turning to her I opened my mouth and told her everything. Everything from the Cullen's in school, to finding out Edwards secrete and the baseball game. To James hunting me down for a for his own sick game and using a recording of my mother's voice to get me away from the Cullen's and finally ending with my birthday party and Edward leaving me in the forest. When I finished I thought there would be disbelief or shock but I was surprised to see nothing but rage on my cousin's face and it scared me.

"Seras, are you alright" I asked in a soft voice that reminded me of a scared child hoping not to aggravate her even more. I could see her taking deep breaths to calm herself down but I didn't seem to be working.

"That Little Prick! If and When I see Edward Cullen's again I will rip his dick off and leave him as the dickless wanker he is" Seras ranted about, her face flushed in rage and her hands were gripped so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"You believe the whole story, vampires and all" I question unable to keep the surprise out of my voice. Seras rant stopped before looking at me like I was the biggest idiot ever "Of course I believe you, no offence Bella but you're not really the creative type and I highly doubt you would be this depressed on a made up story" she said with a small smile.

I gave her a smile in return, the first one I had given anyone in the last two months. Turning my head I saw the digital alarm clock flash 8:37pm and immediately got up to cook dinner with Seras following me. We all had dinner at the small table in the kitchen, little conversation was said but I could see Charlie's relief of having me eat again before we all bid each other goodnight and feel asleep in our beds. Awaiting to see what tomorrow would bring for me and my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowed Fortune

Chapter2. Victoria

Seras POV

School the necessary evil of my life and probably 90% of every other teenager's life out there as well. But Forks high school didn't just feel miserable, it looked miserable with rain pelting down on it and the wind turning you into a walking icy pole. Not to mention we were turning up in Bella's truck, which I was surprised was even going to begin with or allegeable to be road worthy or safe. Ah the points of being a Police Chiefs daughter and niece had some weight it seemed.

Getting out of the truck I could feel the eyes of every person in the school on me. It was like they were assessing me, judging me, seeing if I fitted in their own made up criteria of what type of person I was going to be. Not to mention I probably looked like Satan's daughter with all the black I was wearing. Turning to Bella, I could see how uncomfortable she was with everyone's eyes upon us.

"My mother was right" I said walking towards the office building "Hell is real" I heard Bella giggle before sticking her elbow into my side "be nice Seras" she said but I just rolled my eyes as the stares became more intense. We were almost through the small crowd of people before a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair stood in front of us with a widening grin upon his smooth face.

"Hey Bella, who's this" he asked my cousin before his eyes raked up and down my body, it was as if he was trying to undress me with his eyes. It was uncomfortable and left me with a disgusted feeling welling up in my stomach. "This is my cousin Seras, she's finishing her schooling here" Bella said noticing the stare he was giving me before turning her face towards me giving me a look that said 'be nice' "Hi Seras" the boy said stretching his hand towards me "I'm Mike Newton, a friend of Bella's" as he said 'Friend' I gave Bella a 'are you serious' look before grasping Mike's sweaty hand in my cold one. "I'm Seras but you already know that" I said sarcastically shaking his hand until he let go. As soon as he let go I wiped my hand on my skinny jeans to get his germs off me. "Well it was nice seeing you Mike, but I have to get Seras her schedule so I guess we will see you later" Bella said grabbing my hand and walking pass Mike into the office.

"You are way too nice to people Bella, that boy is such a creepy pervert that almost reeked of desperation" I said crossing my arms "Not to mention he had the audacity to practically undress me with his eyes while I was standing there, as if I wouldn't notice" I scoffed and I could tell Bella was trying to hold her laughter in at my misfortune. I glared at her as she covered her mouth and retrieved my schedule from the old lady behind the desk that looked like she had seen better days.

My schedule was horrible and Bella was not in any of the classes I attended. The day at school was long and boring with lunch being the only bearable part of my day. At lunch I met Bella's old friend group, the group she used to hang out with before she met the Cullen's. Angela and I were going to become great friends; she was a nice and kind hearted person through and through. Some of the group I could tolerate like Erick, Ben and Tyler. Then there were some I just had to bite my tongue before I said something true and unregretful and they were Mike, Lauren and Jessica. Let's just say lunch times were a constant headache of my life at school and was more than happy when they ended. That was how the week continued, go to school, endure a headache, go home, talk to Bella, go to sleep and start it all again, that was until the weekend anyways.

"Hey Seras, you wouldn't mind coming with me to the reservation would you" Bella asked with little confidence as she stared at me with uncertainty. "Of course I will go, it does get kind of boring getting cooped up in your house all day, though why are we going" I asked, this was the first time she mentioned about the reservation or visiting it. Bella sighed "My friend Jake lives there and the last time I saw him he acted as if he wasn't himself and I'm worried" she said before hopping in the truck (Piece of crap) with me following her. The way to the reservation was silent and an almost daunting feeling began to form in my chest, like something major was going to happen that was going to change our lives forever.

Pulling up to the Reservation I could see a group of teenaged boys in nothing by shorts pushing and joking around. Bella got out of the truck and ignored them when they yelled out "Vampire girl is back" towards her. The groups eyes then turned towards me as I crossed my arms and glared at them while Bella entered the house in front of us, pushing passed a man in a wheelchair. I decided to stay outside and glare at the boys who had the balls to tease my cousin in front of me. They looked slightly taken back by my darkened glare but I could see their eyes held curiosity to who I was.

I continued to glare giving nothing away as Bella came charging out of the house, arms waving in every direction as rage became noticeable on her face, while I followed behind silently. She charged at the man in the middle who looked the oldest out of the group and shoved him "What did you do to him" she screamed as the boy on the right tried to get involved "He didn't want this" she continued in his face. The man remained silent as the boy on the right began to smirk "He's afraid of you" she said desperately and the boy broke out into laughter, Bella's eyes hardened before pulling her hand back smacking it across the boy's face. The boy began to shake violently as his face contorted into rage. "Bella, get back" the man said as I pulled Bella behind me. "Paul calm down" the man said before Paul's clothed ripped and his body changed into a wolf.

To say I was shocked was an understatement; the wolf was fucking huge and looked like it could eat us with little difficulty. "Bella!" we turned to see a buff boy jumping over the rail of his house, running towards the massive wolf "Jake Run!" Bella screamed running towards Jake as I followed. Jake jumped over us and we watched as his body changed in mid-air into a wolf bigger then Paul's. "Quil, Embry get the girls to Emily's" the man ordered as the two wolves clashed fangs and claws everywhere on them trying to rip each other apart. "Alright Sam" the boys responded before leading us to Bella's truck and driving away.

We stopped in front of a middle sized cottage as Quil and Embry got out of the truck. "word of warning, don't stare at Emily's face it bugs Sam" Embry said before making his way inside "Why would we stare" Bella and I said at the same time, all that Embry responded was "You'll see". Walking into the cottage I could smell the rich fragrance of muffins in the air and felt my stomach rumble in response. I heard a women giggle before turning towards us. Half of her face was covered with slash like scars, though even with the scares she was beautiful. "Hi my name is Emily and you must be Bella" she said to my cousin. Bella smiled "Yes and this is my cousin Seras" she said as Emily turned to me "A pleasure to meet you Seras" "The pleasures all mine, and might I say those muffins smell amazing" I said trying to keep the drawl from falling down my face. Emily chuckled before her face held a bright smile "You are welcomed to have some if you wish, but I would hurry before the boys eat it all" as soon as she offered my hand had grabbed the light and fluffy muffin. Its muffiny goodness melted away in my mouth as I scoffed it down. I opened my eyes never realising I had closed them seeing the boys all look at me with wide eyes filled with awe "What" I said defensively "I was hungry" I told them crossing my arms before glaring at them once more "And they're really good, okay" still they continued to stare as Emily let out a girly giggle "I'm glad you like them, just don't devour them so quickly next time. The boys think you're not entirely human" she smiled and I smiled in return.

The door opened and Paul and Jake walked through with smiles gracing their faces. "Sorry about what happened before" Paul said to Bella with a lop sided grin but she shrugged him off like nothing had happened. "Can I talk to you, the both of you" Jake asked the both of us as me and Bella grabbed our coats out of the truck and followed him to the beach.

Bella and Jake walked side by side and I next to Bella "Does she know about the Cullen's" Jake asked Bella as he looked at me "Yes" Bella replied "She knows everything and probably hates Edward more than you" "No one could hate Edward more than me, that's impossible" Jake said with certainty "I recon Seras could give you a run for your money, or in this case hate" Bella said and the two kept bickering as if I wasn't there, it was weird and kind of felt unnatural like I was invading on there alone time or something.

"Was there a reason you dragged us down here in the freezing cold abyss of bad weather" I said sarcastically with my arms folded, I knew Jake called us down here for a reason and it wasn't for a friendly get together. The strange desperation in his voice to get us alone was proof enough along with the tensioning of his shoulders just now as well.

Jake sighed "Two days ago Sam and the pack chased a red headed vampire all the way down to the Canadian border, but no matter how far we drive her away we can never seem to be able to catch her or keep her away for a long period of time" Bella froze, her face filled with dread and her body refused to tremble in her panic, her stillness was almost unnatural and it scared me to my very bone. "Victoria" Bella whispered Jake nodded "Yes but we can't seem to find out why she keeps coming back" Bella shook her head in denial as if she was trying to shake a bad dream from her subconscious. "You know what she wants don't you" I said in a small voice so I didn't scare her away. Bella looked as if she was ready to bolt.

"Me" she whispered "Victoria's after me, because she wants me dead"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowed Fortune

Chapter. 3 Mind Games

Seras POV

Victoria was after Bella, that much I was certain of. Another thing I was certain of that no matter how dangerous or life threatening this became, I would be by Bella's side in the end even if it did cost me my own life. It would be worth it to see my Cousin and Uncle live there life peacefully once more. True I had never met Victoria and I wasn't that sure what she even looked like, all that I was certain of was that she was a vampire, a psychotic one at that and she had red hair. That was it, I must admit it wasn't a lot to go on but it was better than nothing.

It was Monday today and Bella refused to go to school, the news that Victoria was after her blood for vengeance had gotten to Bella. She had told Charlie that she was sick and was coming down with a flue that was going around school. Charlie had agreed that Bella did look paler than usual but it wasn't for the reasons he was told. Bella was scared and had every right to be. I had told Bella last night that it would have looked suspicious if we both had the day off so I explained that I would go to school today and grab any homework she may have missed from today's lessons.

Today was like any other school day, it was mind numbingly boring in a sense that nothing good could happen. It wasn't until 5th period came around that anything exciting happen. My 5th period for the day was Chemistry; sometimes I wonder why I take the class, well really the only reason I did take the class was I thought we would you know get to blow stuff up. I know very immature reason to pick a class but it was either chemistry or biology so I thought I would chose the lesser of two evils.

Half way through the lessen I began to stare out the window that was beside me. The window had a beautiful view of the surrounding forest and an open field of lush grass. But that wasn't the only thing out the window, no today there was something else. In the distance under the far willow tree stood a woman, from here she looked 5 foot 7 maybe 5 foot 8 and had long curly red hair and unnaturally pale skin. Her face held a sickening smile and she was looking straight at me with narrowed crimson eyes filled with hate and promised torture. I was frightened I must admit, I had never thought that she would try this in the open and at school of all things. But I refused to show my fear on my face like a scared child trying to hide from a make believe monster from a cheap story some old guy made up in like two minutes. No if she wanted to see my fear she would have to physically rip it out from within my chest, which was the only way she was ever going to get it.

Turning back to the window I met her gaze head on and stared at her narrowed crimson eyes with my own glaring back at her. It was a clash of crimson and emerald and only one would be made victorious. My glare seemed to amuse her even more as her sickening smile stretched into a grin. It stayed for a few moments before her lips began to move forming words.

'Seras' she mouthed 'Your Mine' my eyes widened in temporary shock and when I looked back she was nowhere to be found. Just the original window view was staring back at me. I thought I had dreamed our interaction until I heard the guy behind me "I swear there was a girl just there" It was certain, Victoria had been at the school and that Victoria had said that I was hers.

Driving home in Bella's truck I couldn't help the anxiety I felt rushing in my chest. My breathing was out of sync and my heart was beating to fast in my chest. I closed my eyes for a split second before taking a deep breath and opened them again slamming my foot firmly on the breaks. Victoria was standing in the middle of the road just a few meters away from the truck and a small smile on her lips.

"Seras, it is common courtesy to greet someone outside of their car, not from within it" Victoria tasked me while waiting patiently on the road. I grasped the keys in my hand, ready to make my get away. Though before I could a cold hand covered my own, ripping the keys out of the ignition and out of my hands. The strength I felt course through that hand was unimaginable, it felt as if it could crush all the bones in my hand with little effort.

I turned my head to see Victoria's face two inches away from my own, the only thing dividing us now was the truck door. "Come on Seras, get out of the car and I promise not to rip your head from your shoulders" she said as if I was a child, that I was so miniscule to her own status of vampiric beauty. I knew I had no choice but to walk out, I knew she was toying with me and that by the end of this confrontation I would be dead. This was just a mind game to see how much pain she could inflict on Bella without physically hurting her.

"Back up a bit and I will" I said masking the fear I felt with a façade of cold indifference. Victoria gave me a smile before stepping away from the truck before I opened the door. It was only then that I realised that I was alone in the middle of the road with a vampire that had a vendetta against my family and the one that left Bella.

"Well" I started, crossing the hands over my chest and raising a brow "What do you want, not all of us have unlimited leisure time" I said in the harshest tone I could manage with the fear that was coursing through my veins. Victoria gave me a questioning look before little chuckles made their way out of her throat. Though her laughter made me more nervous, the sound coming out of her mouth did not remind me of joy but rather a façade of hate.

"Don't worry little Seras, time will be non-existent after this little reunion since you'll be dead" Victoria said before making her way towards me ever so slowly. I knew then I was going to die, that Bella would be seeing my death on the news and how Charlie would probably be the one to find my body. No!

That would not happen, I would not cause my cousin anymore grief then necessary. _Go away, go away Victoria!_ I thought to myself, but as soon as that thought reached my mind it was as if this ball of energy was growing inside of me, reacting to my thoughts and my fears. I could feel it well up until it exploded from within me. I could hear the snapping and splintering of trees. I willed my eyes to open only to see Victoria a hundred meters away from me, her eyes widened with shock before a sickening smile stretched across her face.

"A gifted human" she whispered before a howl of wolves stretched through the silence. I saw Victoria twist her head before turning her it back towards me. "I'll be seeing you later" she said and then she was gone. What had just happened and what was that strange energy that came from within me. Somehow inside of me I knew that Bella had some insight to what had just occurred. Looking to where Victoria had fled from I saw a small light lying on the ground. Walking closer I realised it was the keys that Victoria had ripped out of my hands when I tried to make a getaway.

Turning around I heard the slight sound of growling and saw a massive brown wolf standing there, covered by the small bit of forest land. "Jake" I whispered to see the wolf nod its head slightly, its eyes never leaving my own "Thankyou" was all I said as I hoped back into Bella's truck and headed home.

Arriving home I saw Charlie's car was missing and Bella standing by the door. Her hands were clenching and her face only held worry for my safety. "Seras" she said as I opened the truck door, her form racing towards my own. Closing the door I felt two arms encase my body as Bella's own body shook with mine. "Jake told me you had a confrontation with a vampire" she said letting me go only to look me in the eyes "Was it true, what he said" looking at her I nodded my head slightly, my mind was already wondering back to the confrontation with Victoria.

"What happened" she said with panic covering her voice making it sound small and miniscule "Who was it" she asked again. I was surprised that Jake didn't tell her it was Victoria, I didn't know how Bella was going to take the news that Victoria had appeared at school today or the fact that I wasn't the only one to have seen her. And by Jakes lack of explanation her knew it to.

"Let's go inside, so we can discuss this privately without preying ears" I whispered looking around the area for Victoria, it frightened me that she wasn't only after Bella but me as well. Bella nodded and walked inside, I walked beside her handing her homework towards her as we walked inside. I felt Bella's eyes roll as she looked at her biology homework with distaste and I stifled a laugh. We walked into the family room before each taking a seat on either couch.

"So what happened" Bella asked our little swell of joy disappeared only to be replaced by seriousness of the situation we were finding ourselves in. "Victoria appeared at the school today and confronted me on the way home" I said looking down, I didn't want to see the fear that was going to be all over Bella's face. It made me feel hopeless seeing the misery this red headed bitch was causing her every day. Everyone knew Bella was barely holding on to whatever was left of her sanity and the reality of everyday life.

"What, what did she do" I heard the stutter in her voice "She stood in the middle of the road and told me to get out or she was going to rip the car apart to get to me" I took a breath as Bella grabbed my hands in her own in a sense of comfort "She then proceeded to tell me that she was going to kill me to cause you emotional distress, before she began to walk towards me and then.." I stopped how was I going to explain that I threw a vampire 100 meters away without touching her to Bella. "And then" Bella said waiting for me to continue "And then I felt, this energy build up inside of me. I wanted Victoria to go away, my thoughts were screaming at me to make her go away. Then the energy inside of me exploded and when I opened my eyes Victoria was 100 meters away from me on the ground" I heard Bella gasp  
"What next" taking a deep breath "Then we both heard the howling of wolves and Victoria made her get way. But Bella she said something before she left" "What did she say?"

"she said I was a gifted human, and that she was coming for me"


End file.
